


Tommorrow Never Came

by amoresonly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World War I, atonement vibes ??, happy ending!, letter writing, nurse Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoresonly/pseuds/amoresonly
Summary: He could easily look at this picture and take himself to another world, one in which they are always together. He remembered when he first deployed, the memory still so fresh in his mind.He met him in that café, still in his nurse's uniform, eyes wide and loving. This would be the last time they'd be seeing each other. Their hands met from time to time, eyes occasionally glancing at each other, they were really going to miss each other. Their was an awkward silence between the past lovers, ignoring the fact that their days were now over. One attempted to say something but, some things are better left unsaid.





	Tommorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> I saw atonement again and got so inspired that this concept never left my mind, except if you've seen atonement you know the ending. This won't be as depressing as the book/movie.

   _My Dearest Credence,_

_I've received your letters, thankfully they came in one piece. We are in France now. Theseus says we'll be here her for awhile, we've made it to the Western Front. Quite the scene here but, we are doing alright. I hope everything is going well and I hope you think about me often. It's not as pretty here as I thought it would be. But, that's okay it's the war, what would you expect? I've never written anything so lovingly before it's actually quite hard. But, I miss you and I love you. I hope you'll wait for me; I've been waiting for you. Until then._

_Yours Always,_

_Percival_

...

He folded the paper neatly, trying not to get any dirt on it and placed it in his breast pocket. Leaning back against the trench he lit the wilted cigarette, letting it dangle between his fingers as he pulled out the pretty little picture of his love. The small frame fit perfectly between his pocket and his heart. The person inside will always fit in his heart, the moving picture grinned back up at him, his now long black curls sculpted his thin face so flawlessly, oh how he missed to feel those strands between his fingers. Percival caught himself staring a little to long that he completely forgot about the action around him. He could easily look at this picture and take himself to another world, one in which they are always together. He remembered when he first deployed, the memory still so fresh in his mind.

He met him in that café, still in his nurse's uniform, eyes wide and loving. This would be the last time they'd be seeing each other. Their hands met from time to time, eyes occasionally glancing at each other, they were really going to miss each other. Their was an awkward silence between the past lovers, ignoring the fact that their days were now over. One attempted to say something but, some things are better left unsaid.

" How many sugars was it...I often forget.."

Percival cleared his throat, " Two is good.."

With broken eyes he looks at his beloved, he reaches over to him, his hand in his, his lover looks at him, eyes begging him to stay, his eyes wishing they could.

"Please..", he finally breaks out. The tears in his eyes made his vibrant browns stand out even more. The plead begging him to stay.

 The boy named Credence Barebone walked him down the street, to the bus stop, their final stop. Percival Graves looks at him longingly as if he was finding the right words to say. Credence only stroked his cheek placing a subtle kiss after. He hands a him picture, a happy soft faced boy, a picture as a constant reminder. They finally part, Credence takes the trolley and Percival is left behind.

...

_My Dear Percival,_

_How are you ? It's been quite awhile since I've written to you. Hopefully you've received my pictures, they are a bit over top aren't they. Queenie didn't think so, she sends these types of pictures to Jacob all the time. She says that they keep the boys busy. I've been quite busy myself, running around the nurses ward and learning about hand magic really keeps me on my feet. But, enough about me are you okay out there ? Are you eating well ? Getting enough sleep I hope ? I hear it gets really ugly out there, I would know I treat the injured. You should see how they come back Perci, it's really scary. I pray to God that you don't come rolling in here, I don't know what I'd do. Be safe my love. Until then._

_Yours Always,_

_Credence_

_..._

Percival kissed where Credence had signed his name and with a blood covered finger he stroked the end of the moving picture. Tears stung his eyes, god how much he missed him.

" Hey Graves you alright over there !"

He jerked his head, " yeah I-I'm alright Theseus.."

He could hear his footsteps approaching him, Theseus Scamander always the hero.

" you don't sound alright...", he noticed the letter in his hand, " something happened back home ?"

Percival shook his head in silence. Theseus had been friends with Percival since they could walk. He was there when he first met Credence, they were so young. At first Theseus had no clue of their attraction towards each other, not until the night he saw their intimate goodbye. They held each other close, secret conversations held in bedrooms, and the love letters that kepted them up at night. How could have he missed it. Percival looked at Credence the way any boy wanted to be looked at, they were in love. 

" I understand if it's Credence...you don't have to say anything...just get some sleep, it's been awful quite in trenches lately..."

...

_My Dearest Credence,_

_Yes I did receive your pictures and by god you are so beautiful, it's feels like ages since I've seen your skin. Certainly I keep them safe, no one will ever seen them, I promise. Life here in the trenches is dull, it has seemed to die down a bit. Theseus thinks the Eastern Front has run out of aid. I think they are just stalling  but, who knows. Yes, I do eat well but I miss your food instead. Send some pictures of those too! That would be a treat! It's hard to sleep here, mud in your face all the time, the fear of being bombed never leaves. I would rather be in bed with you my love. Side by side. I miss the way your hair feels between my fingers. Would it be weird if you send me a  lock? Ignore my odd requests, this is just me missing our jokes. I love you my dear and I'll be home soon. Until then._

_Yours Always,_

_Percival_

_..._

 " you'll wait for me ?"

" of course, I'll wait a million years for you !", he cupped Percival's face in his hands pressing slippery kisses against that prickled cheek. Fighting the tears back, he let him go, glancing away, he couldn't bear to see him go. He stood five foot ten, straight cut uniform, dark hair slicked back, and duffle slouched over his shoulder. Although the over bearing crowd around him, he still had his eyes on Credence. Mothers and Fathers wishing their only son's goodbye and beloveds wishing each other promises and many happy voyages. Fathers bearing proud smiles when really they meant, _'please don't go my boy I'll miss you'_. Credence could only keep a grin on his face, softly Percival stroked a thumb over it. Credence still keeping the liveliness in his eyes, if only he could show his true emotion. His darling held him close, taking in every last scent, every last look, until Credence was so engraved into his brain that he'll feel him even is he's across the world.

He couldn't guarantee that his return will be joyous or that he'll ever return at all. He could only hope that his love will wait for him because, in the end he'll need him the most. Percival gripped his hand, feeling it against his own, rubbing his thumb against Credence's palm as he whispered promises that were almost impossible to keep. But, Credence kept listening, he listened carefully, taking every word in as if it was their last, remembering every phrase, every pause and continuation. Then finally Credence spoke, " Percival please come home back...I'll be here I won't go anywhere."

Percival wiped his tear away, " Cree...I hope that'll I see you again one day."

" You will...I promise..."

and just like that, he was a single man.

...

_My Dear Percival,_

_I was at the park the other day, you know the park were we first met. It was nice really but, it wasn't the same. Me, Queenie, and Tina were talking the other day and I found myself uninterested. I don't know why but, I've been like this since your last letter. I guess this is just me accepting the fact that your thousands miles away form me and I don't know when exactly I might see you again. But, it's lonely here without you and I can't stand the fact that I'm not there to protect you. I know you can handle yourself but, the feeling of losing you haunts me every day. I will be waiting for you. Just thought I'd let you know...until then._

_Yours Always,_

_Credence_

_..._

Exactly a week later, when all his letters were supposed to arrive, not one addressed to Credence Barebone. Queenie got hers from Jacob, Tina got hers from Newt but, Credence didn't get his from Percival. He simply played it off as if the letter got lost in the mail or it was coming late but, weeks turned into months and still no letter. He was in denial, Tina and Queenie saw this in many of the other ward sisters, no letters coming in meant dead or lost during battle. Credence refused to accept the fact that he was in danger, he didn't want to think about that. So he replaced those thoughts with talk of the future. _' Oh, when Percival comes back he promised we'd buy a home by the sea,' 'He said when he got back he'd give me a proper ring.'_ And he went on and on, checking the mail room constantly, writing letter after letter, sending them and expecting one back, only to be meet with disappointment. Tina and Queenie began writing letters to their loved one, asking about Private Percival Graves and, they were finally able to get some news of him.

Private Percival Graves was fine and well, still in the trenches, he just stopped sending letters. He had now taken his charge in the war, he started looking out for his fellow comrades, he even started keeping look outs amongst the trenches and No Mans Land. Of course he wants to write letters to Credence, god he could write a book but, sometimes one has to make the sacrifice of war. Percival Graves with mud on his face and rifle over his shoulder, sore feet and arms weighing him down, wand ready and his mind on Credence. He pulled out the moving picture of his sweetheart, he missed that squinty thing Credence's eyes did when he smiled, the way his skin felt in the mornings, the way his lips felt on his own. And Percival could write sonnets on that boy's back.

He was seen the following week by his Captain. A tall haunting man, with ghastly white skin, and taunting blue eyes. He always took aim at Graves, showing him that he could do better but, his ways were always so harsh. His Captain spoke to him about what was going on back home, with Credence. 

" your significant other has been sending quite a bit of excessive letters lately...something wrong at home ?", his voice had questionable tone it. Something must've been bothering the platoon. 

Percival put his head in his hands, " I stopped writing to him..."

Captain Grindlewald raised an eyebrow. 

" and why ?"

Percival sighed, " He's putting his life on hold for me, I can't have that happen, he has to go on...then when I'm back we could move on together..."

Grindlewald scoffed, " pathetic...should've left him where you found him..."

Percival's jaw clenched and he just stood quite. 

...

Credence brought sanitation utensils to the patient, applied the right amount of alcohol, and began stitching the exposed skin. The soldier winced in pain, tightening his fists around the white sheets as Credence's careful hands worked around the wound.

" There there no need to grimace, your all better now..."

the older soldier tried to smile, hiding away the pain but, Credence could see between his white lies. If it wasn't for his injuries, he would fighting amongst the men as well. And he would be lying next this soldier as well. 

He handed him a pain killer and moved on to the next wounded soul. There were thousands to treat and send home, others were guaranteed to make it and others just sat patiently waiting their deaths. Credence brought his supplies to another bed, this man was usually quite, with the gauze around his face he could hardly talk. But, Credence often made conversation, quietly talking about himself, about his time in the field, about Percival. The man was a good listener.

Slowly as time went by Credence was finally able to clean his face, remove the bandages and show his tried face. He could tell he's man that has been through a lot.

" There you go sailor...you can finally see again...", he removed the cloths from his face, careful enough to not have them stick to his face. He removed them only to reveal a pair of familiar brown eyes. He stepped back, frightened by the sight. Credence knew his eyes but, these were something different.

" S-something w-wrong nurse ?", he was started by his voice.

Credence looked up from the foot of the bed, " no no nothings wrong...I'll call another nurse to clean your face..."

He excused himself and quickly walked out of the room to his quarters. Pushing past the other nurses,he did not stop to apologize. Slamming the door to his room he slid down the wall, covering his face his tears, sobbing violently, remembering his beloved Percival. No one seemed to bother him for no one came looking for him. He had spent hours in his room, digging through old photographs, and letters Percival had sent. Dragging his finger along the moving picture of his lover. Tears began to blur is vision again, his heart could no longer bare the feeling of him not knowing. He had to know if Percival was doing okay. But, how would he know if Percival stopped writing...

...

_Dear Credence,_

_I'm okay. Please stop writing. I can no longer ask you to wait for me, you could do so much better without me. I have seen what waiting does to a person and you are so much better than that...please my love I wish you peace. Until then._

_Percival_

...

November, 11, 1918 

Percival was finally released from his duties as was the rest of the platoon. The world had came to peace and no more guns would be fired. It has if an enormous weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he no longer had to fight. 

He walked off the train and onto the platform, the same one he left behind all those months ago. The same one where he last saw Credence. He looked around at the crowd this time it wasn't so hard to look at. In fact the crowd only showed smiled and tears of joy. Mothers and Fathers reunited with their sons, wives kissing their husbands lovingly, and fathers coming back home to their children. Percival wished he indulged in such a joyous moment, instead he only nodded and shook hands with his fellow comrades and made his way through the crowd. 

There would be no one to welcome him home, no one hug him back into familiar arms, or no one to kiss him and never stop. He regretted sending that god awful letter, if he didn't Credence would be here. He would've brought him flowers, he would've embraced him in the middle of it all and never let him go. He wouldn't have cared who saw or who stared, he would've kissed Percival right then and there. And never stop. Because, he loved him, he _loved_  him. 

Percival looked on at the crowd, he could order another train ticket, one that'll take him far away from New York. One that'll never show his face to Credence again. But, a small voice inside his head told him to stay and god  how he despised that voice. And it's his fault he always listened. So, he walked the streets of New York and into that little cafe he and Credence loved so much. He sat in the same spot and order the same thing. 

" and how many sugars would that be hon ?"

" two please.."

the waitress smiled, " alright coming right up.."

Percival could always come here for fond memories. He could always remember the hours he and Credence spent here. He sat, tapping the spoon on the table, his uniform collecting the stares it deserved. Many on lookers waved at him, giving him proud smiles and far away salutes. He, being the good soldier he is, saluted back and waved in return. Credence would've been so proud, he would've told him how handsome he looked in his uniform and Percival would've boiled up in embarrassment. 

" alright salior here's your cup of coffee and tw-, she paused and put her hand to her face, " oh dear, it was two lumps of sugar not one...I'm so sorry I often forget..."

Percival nodded, " no it's fine really my hus-," he cut himself off. " my love always forgot anyway..."

The waitress noticed his discomfort and asked if he needed anything else. He simply just waved her off. 

Credence always forgot about his sugars. 

He couldn't drink the coffee, he just stired the milk inside until it began to build up at the sides. He didn't ask for anything else he just stared blankly at the now cold cup of coffee. The cafe was beginning to empty itself as the time for dinner came rolling in. But, he didn't budge. The lively waitress returned with another steaming cup.

" This ones on the house salior...", there was a sudden change in her tone, she could tell that someone wasn't coming back to him. He thanked her and off she went to serve someone. It was this young couple, the girl in a cut short bob looked at her soldier lovingly, as if this was the first time she was seeing him . Percival envied the couple and their new found happiness, how dare they be so happy. 

He just couldn't take it anymore, he wished he could take everything back, turn back time so that he may send a proper letter to Credence. One that'll make him join Percival on the day of his return. But, instead he ended his love with just a form of a letter. He beat himself up everyday after he sent it. Regretting it the minute he handed it to the mail carrier. Tears began to blur his vision, jesus he couldn't cry in front of everyone like this. So, he threw a few bills on the table and gathered his things. He stood behind his chair, putting on his coat, and the cafe's door opened. He didn't know what compelled him to look up, but thank god he did. And there he stood still in his nurse's uniform, eyes wide and loving. This would be the first time they'd be seeing each other. 

Percival's mouth gaped opened and tears rimmed his eyes. Credence couldn't help but step closer to him, to see if that was really him. And his eyes never fooled him. There stood Percival Graves, that man that had asked him to wait, the man that kissed him for the first time, the man who had stopped writing to him, the man he loved. 

" hello Cree...", a smiled spread across Percival's face. 

Credence couldn't be mad at him anymore, he knew he didn't mean that letter and by the looks of it Percival would've taken it back. So in that silent moment he forgave him. They didn't met on that platform like all the soldiers did. They met in the small cafe where Percival ordered coffee with two sugars and where Credence ordered soup with six crackers. Credence stepped closer to his new found love, pulling him closer than ever before. Tears spilled amongst his shoulder as he rubbed Percival's back,muttered apologizes and promises. God, he said it wasn't going to cry in front of all these people. But, in Credence's arms he would've died in front of everyone. Percival pulled away taking a look into Credence's eyes. He stared longingly, running a strand of hair between his fingers. 

" I've missed you", Credence spoke softly

Percival grinned, " I've missed you too" 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it !!! Until then !!!


End file.
